Monstruos
by Gypsy Unicorn
Summary: Ocho Monstruos sobre Hermione y Ron. Temas de Lady GaGa. No son songfics.
1. Bad Romance: Monstruo Del Amor

**¡Hola!**

**Y ahora una nueva historia que habia estado en mi mente desde hacía mucho. Oneshots o Drabbles de mi pareja favorita (y la principal) de nuestra saga favorita con temática de mi ídola. Ojo, no son songfics, simplemente cada drabble está orientado al tema que trata cada canción ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Punto. Tampoco Lady GaGa (Ya quisiera).

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruos<strong>

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

**_(En Español)_**

_Quiero tu amor_

_Y quiero tu venganza_

_Quiero tu amor_

_No quiero que seamos amigos_

_**Bad Romance- El Monstruo Del Amor**_

**1991**

-¿Hermione, estás bien?- era Parvati Patil y detrás de ella iba Lavender Brown.

Hermione solo asintió, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas. Las otras niñas la miraron con aprensión.

-Hermione, no pasa nada, ¡vamos, en una hora es el banquete de Halloween!- dijo Lavender.

-Si, si. Ahorita voy… solo estaré aquí un pequeño rato más. Ya voy, ustedes vayan- las dos niñas solo asintieron, y sin quitar esa mirada de preocupación, salieron del baño. Hermione volvió a mirarse en el espejo, y no pudo evitar volver a llorar. _Ronald Weasley_. Todo por ese niño tonto e inmaduro.

**1993**

De pronto, Hermione sintió una especie de letargo profundo que se iba superando, y se dio cuenta que estaba bebiendo algo naranja. Su vista se aclaraba, sus extremidades se movían poco a poco. Bostezó. Aquella cosa naranja se retiró, y entonces vio a la señora Pomfrey sonriéndole.

-¿Todo bien, querida?

-¿Qué paso?- no pudo reprimir otro bostezo.

-Fuiste petrificada- le respondió amablemente la enfermera.

Entonces Hermione se acordó. Unos ojos grandes y amarillos en el pequeño espejo de mano…

-¡Hermione!- Una voz muy conocida y llena de alegría la llamó. Hermione se dio la vuelta, y sintió un extraño vuelco en el corazón. Era _Ronald Weasley_, acompañado de sus papás y una desmejorada y abatida Ginny…

**1994**

_Mierda. _Se sentía terrible. Estaba agotada. Estaba sola. Solo tenía a Ginny. Pero Ginny no era del mismo curso. Se sentía terrible ser totalmente ignorada por Ron y Harry, solamente por un malentendido por Scabbers y Crookshanks, verlos sentarse hasta atrás en la clase y hacerle como si ella no existiera.

Sonó el timbre. Cuando se levantó a recoger sus cosas, su mirada se cruzó un segundo con la de Ron. Y solo bastó un instante para sentir algo muy raro. Sin embargo, dolida, apartó la mirada y se fue con dignidad, pero surgió una pregunta. ¿Por qué sintió eso al ver a _Ronald Weasley_?

**1994**

-¿Lista?

-Lista

Las puertas se abrieron. Todos los que estaban adentro voltearon a verlos. La comitiva, liderada por Karkarov, marchaba con dignidad. Pero todos miraban a la chica que iba con Viktor Krum, a ella, con extrañeza, con admiración. Sabía lo que pasaba por aquellas mentes. ¿Quién es esa hermosa chica al lado del famoso jugador de Quidditch? Algunos, después de poner una cara de desconcierto y mirarla bien, su desconcierto y admiración aumentaba, e incluso se quedaban con la boca muy abierta.

Hermione se sentía tan bien. Era excelente hacerles ver a todos que era una chica hermosa, no solo una sabelotodo insufrible. Incluso los maestros la miraban boquiabiertos.

Y entonces, lo vio.

_Ronald Weasley, _que iba junto a Padma Patil, la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto algo semejante en la vida. Boca abierta, ojos abiertos, ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y Hermione nunca se había sentido tan triunfante en la vida.

**1996**

Umbridge miraba enojada a todos. Unos vomitaban, otros sangraban y otros sufrían extraños desmayos cada dos por tres. Y todos decían sufrir de 'Umbridgitis'.

-Muy bien, todos, a la enfermería.- demandó Umbridge muy molesta, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que algunos esbozaron.

Mientras todos iban saliendo en orden, Hermione apenas podía sostenerse debido a los desmayos. Nunca pensó que realmente fuera a utilizar los Surtidos Saltaclases de los gemelos, pero, situaciones extremas, requerían medidas extremas. Y entonces algo, o más bien, alguien la sostuvo. _Ronald Weasley _la sostenía con una sonrisa muy ancha, que mostraba sus lindos dientes, aunque llena de sangre. Entonces, ambos se sonrojaron.

Y Harry, que ya se había recuperado de los vómitos, soltó una risita tonta al verlos.

**1996**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. _

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar. Despues de todo lo que habían pasado, cuando parecía todo estar a punto de suceder ¿Ron lo echaba todo por la borda?

Iban a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn juntos. Todos esos momentos tan íntimos donde sólo eran ellos dos. Todo apuntaba a que iban a ser más que amigos. Y entonces, Ron se iba con Lavender…

_Ronald Weasley _era un imbécil_. _Y odiaba estar estúpidamente enamorada de él.

**1997**

Mientras Ron la llevaba con suavidad por la pista de baile, Hermione se sentía en el cielo. Ron resultó ser un buen bailarín. Se sonreían, se sonrojaban, y algunas personas alrededor los miraban con una sonrisita en la cara, como Harry o Ginny, o con una mirada de sospecha, como los recién casados, Bill y Fleur, o de plano, enojados, como Viktor Krum,-

Todo estaba bien. Casi bien. De no ser por la maldita guerra que en esos momentos sucedía.

Y cuando los mortífagos llegaron a arruinar la boda, Hermione tuvo la certeza de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella y _Ronald Weasley _fueran algo más que mejores amigos, pero nunca dejaría de amarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Será un fic de ocho OneshotsDrabbles. **

**Bueno sin más, me despido.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¡Pongan en Review This Story/Chapter! Les agradezco el Review n.n**


	2. Alejandro: Monstruo Del Hombre

**Y aquí vamos con el siguiente Monstruo. Espero que lo disfruten (:**

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling o de Lady Gaga.

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruos<strong>

_You know that I love you, boy_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point, I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name, Alejandro_

_**(En Español)**_

_Sabes que te amo, chico_

_Caliente como México, alégrate_

_A este punto tengo que escoger_

_Nada que perder_

_No digas mi nombre, Alejandro_

_**Alejandro - El Monstruo Del Hombre**_

**1996**

-Para terminar el semestre, comenzaremos a practicar los hechizos de transformación corporal que vimos en teoría el mes pasado –la profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar una vez que todos habían tomado sus lugares. Hubo un murmullo de interés, mientras todos se miraban.

-Sería interesante. Imagínate. Cambiar el color de mi cabello cada día. –comentó Lavender a Parvati. Ron rió tontamente. '_Estúpida'_, pensó Hermione, rodando los ojos.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel momento en el que Ron decidió echar todo por la borda e irse a besuquear con una rubia hueca. '_Hermione, contrólate, deja de insultarla', _dijo la vocecita racional en su cabeza. '_¿Por qué? Si eso es lo que es, una niña tonta que sólo piensa en verse bonita y en nada más'. _Dijo la voz más instintiva de Hermione. '_No Hermione, simplemente estás despechada por todo lo que pasó, pero no debes dejar que el enojo te controle. Tienes que poner la cabeza en alto como siempre has hecho. Con Dignidad'. _Hermione sonrió. '_Así es', _Las dos voces estaba por fin, de acuerdo, y añadió _'Ron no merece tu atención. No puedes caer en juegos de tontitas'._

-¿Hermione? –era Harry, que estaba a su lado, la miraba con cierta preocupación. Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio que todos, incluyendo a la profesora, la miraban.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la chica- ¿qué pasó?

-Estábamos hablando de la teoría y entonces le pedí a usted que mencionara tres ejemplos de hechizos, pero al parecer no estaba aquí. –le contestó la profesora con una voz algo severa, aunque su rostro denotaba algo diferente: divertimiento.

Hermione se sonrojó más y se apresuró a contestar. Poco después, la profesora los asignó en parejas (a Hermione le tocó con Harry), tenían que empezar con algo sencillo, cambiar el color y forma de las uñas.

-Hermione, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? –preguntó el chico con aprensión.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –le sonrió la castaña. Movió la varita, pronunció el hechizo y logró que las uñas de Harry cambiaran a un color azul y se volvieran picudas. Harry se las miró extrañado e intentó hacer lo mismo a las uñas de Hermione.

-Pues no es normal que te sucedan esos lapsus en medio de clases importantes. Por Dios, mis manos parecen manos de muerto. – Hermione rió.

-Fue sólo un lapsus. No volverá a suceder. Pero, tu sabes, fue por… - con la cabeza señaló en dirección a Ron, que estaba practicando con Neville a un lado de Lavender y Parvati, aunque en realidad se estaban echando miradas muy cariñosas. Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos. Harry rió. Hermione añadió –Por cierto, ¿Porqué no estás con ese patán? –Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada e hizo que las uñas de Hermione crecieran cinco centímetros y se volvieran rosas. Hermione sonrió.

-Porque es un poco insoportable estar con él y Lavender a un lado. Demasiadas nauseas.

McGonagall se acercó y le dio cinco puntos a cada uno. Despues de practicar un rato más los hechizos, el timbre sonó. Ambos recogieron sus cosas.

-¿Hermione? –'_Oh Dios, no'. _Si, era Ron.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y siguió caminando. '_Vete al demonio, Ronald'. _Alcanzó a ver qué Ron tenía una mirada confusa y a Harry sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros como queriéndose disculpar.

* * *

><p>-¿Tiene "Las cien plantas más peligrosas" de Helena Von? –preguntó Hermione días después en la biblioteca.<p>

-Claro que lo tenemos –le respondió Madame Pince con un tono como si la hubiera ofendido. Salió de su escritorio y al cabo de unos minutos, regresó con un ejemplar. Hermione le dio las gracias y se fue a sentar detrás de la sección de invisibilidad.

Después de quince minutos, ya llevaba poco menos de la mitad de la redacción de dos metros que la profesora Sprout les había dejado. Decidió darse un premio: una pluma de azúcar. Sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas de la biblioteca, pero era una regla menor, era adicta a las plumas de azúcar, no iba a hacer desorden, y nadie tenía porque enterarse que la sabelotodo obsesa con las reglas las estaba rompiendo.

-Vaya, vaya, Hermione rompiendo las reglas de la biblioteca. –Hermione se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, era Harry acercándose con su mochila, dispuesto a terminar la redacción de Encantamientos y empezar la de Herbología.

-Cállate, Harry o le diré a Pince que llegaste a molestar –lo amenazó sonriente. Aunque la distrajera, un poco de compañía mientras hacía la tarea, le encantaba. Le ofreció otra pluma de azúcar que Harry aceptó.

Duraron otros quince minutos entre susurros de chistes, chismes y otras cosas y Hermione por fin terminó, mientras Harry ya había acabado la tarea de Encantamientos y llevaba la mitad de Herbología. Tener a Hermione de amiga suponía muchísimas ventajas con respecto a eso.

-Hermione… eh… te quería preguntar… -comenzó el chico, dudoso, Hermione asintió mientras disfrutaba de una nueva golosina. –Eh… es sólo que Ron lleva estas semanas intentando hablarte, pero siempre estás desaparecida… ¿No podrías llevarte aunque sea un poco…?

-No –contestó Hermione secamente. Tenía una cara inexpresiva –A éstas alturas, Ronald debería saber que no le voy a hablar. De verdad, Harry, sé que para ti es raro puesto que siempre habíamos estado juntos, pero, ¡Simplemente no puedo estar cerca de él!

Harry sólo bajó la mirada, Hermione le lanzó una mirada compasiva. Pero Harry tenía que entender. Aunque ella también tenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes… Esas miradas que se lanzaban, esos abrazos, esas sonrisas… Esos ojos azules. Y él quería seguir teniendo contacto con ella, pero no. Por más que lo quisiera, después de lo que le hizo no tenía sentido hablarle. Y tenía que darse a valer.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… –susurró Harry. La chica volteó, y efectivamente iba entrando Ron con Lavender colgada de un brazo. Madame Pince les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero no dijo nada. Entonces, Ron los vio, a pesar de estar detrás de la sección de invisibilidad y sonriente se fue acercando.

-Me voy a la sala común, Harry, espero que termines tú redacción. –Harry torció la boca y asintió, resignado. Hermione se levantó y tomó sus cosas, ignoró el alegre "¡Hermione! ¡Quería hablar contigo!" del pelirrojo y salió de la biblioteca.

Lo quería, pero a ese punto había tenido que escoger.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo. Siento no haberla subido rápido, peor había salido, pues ya estoy de vacaciones (Yeah!) Espero que les haya gustado. Un Review no hace mal. Agradezco todos sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo y me inspiran. :D<strong>

**Lebewohl! **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente Monstruo (: **


	3. Monster: Monstruo Del Sexo

**Y ahora, el Monstruo de Monster (Valga la redundancia xD). A lo mejor no lo notaron, pero la clasificación pasó de ser K+ a T, debido a que este capítulo tiene un poco de lime sin llegar a ser lemmon. A ver cómo me sale, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo sobre algo así xD.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, sólo lo tomé para divertirme un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruos<strong>

_I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

_Uh Oh! There was a Monster in my bed_

_We french kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart, then he ate my brain_

_**(En Español)**_

_Sólo quiero bailar pero en cambio él me llevó a casa_

_¡Uh Oh! Hubo un Monstruo en mi cama_

_Nos besamos a la francesa en el tren subterráneo_

_Él rasgó mis ropas enseguida_

_El se comió mi corazón, después se comió mi cerebro_

_**Monster - El Monstruo Del Sexo**_

**1995**

_-Ron, no es 'Le-viou-sá', es 'Leviousa '-Hermione tenía una sonrisa amable -¿Porqué se te dificulta tanto? Ya estás en cuarto, ya deberías de saber –la voz de la chica fue bajando hasta un susurro poco audible, Hermione se acercó a la oreja de Ron –ya deberías saber manejarlo un… poco –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras parpadeaba suavemente –inténtalo de nuevo._

_El pelirrojo tragó saliva. La castaña se separó y se sentó en una de las mesa de la biblioteca con las piernas cruzadas. Ron notó que la falda escolar estaba más corta de lo normal. Las piernas de Hermione parecían algo perfecto: bronceadas, sedosas y brillantes. Ron, con cierta dificultad, apuntó al libro. Pronunció el hechizo y movió la varita, pero nada de nada._

_Hermione sonrió una vez más._

_-Hace demasiado calor, ¿No crees? -levantó su mano derecha y tocó los botones de su blusa –Detesto los días calurosos –se desabrochó los primeros botones. Ron tragó más saliva. Así, podía ver el valle que separaba sus pechos. Hermione se levantó y se acercó de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia él, poniendo las manos en sus piernas y sus narices se rozaron. Ron podía oler el suave aroma frutal y el aliento fresco que la chica despedía. Se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca, y podía sentir sus orejas muy calientes –Creo que necesitaremos que practiques más. –la mano de Hermione fue subiendo sutilmente por su pierna…_

Ron abrió los ojos repentinamente. Sentía mucho calor. Tocó la almohada, estaba mojada. Pero lo más importante, sentía incomodidad en su entrepierna. Incomodidad que se veía a simple vista.

¿Qué había soñado? Una sesión de estudios como las que comúnmente tenían. Pero no recordaba que Hermione susurrara a los oídos de la gente. Tampoco recordaba que se subiera la falda o se desabrochara más botones de lo necesario. Ron sonrió sin darse cuenta al acordarse de la mano de Hermione subiendo por su pierna. Sus narices rozándose. El contacto había parecido tan real, que podía recordar perfectamente como había sido.

Y entonces, oyó ruidos: sus compañeros se estaban levantando. Y con los ruidos, Ron se fue tiñendo de culpa. ¿Qué clase de amigo era ese que soñaba que su amiga se veía… _apetecible_? Ok. Siempre se había dicho que Hermione era bonita. Bonita como las chicas que se arreglaban, no. Pero era bonita aún sin acomodarse su cabello enmarañado. Y si lo hacía, podía verse mucho más hermosa que la mayoría de las muchachas. Ya lo había comprobado en el Baile. Pero, ¿Pensar en sus piernas bronceadas en Francia? ¿En el valle de sus pechos? ¿En sus labios? Se puso una mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza. '_No pienses en eso, Ronald Bilius Weasley'_, se reprendió. Pero en seguida se le vino a la mente Hermione mordiéndose los labios. Gruñó.

Quince minutos después bajó al Gran Comedor con Harry. Con alivio comprobó que Hermione todavía no estaba.

Pero la paz no podía durar tanto. Ron pudo notar el aroma frutal antes de que Hermione se sentara entre él y Harry.

Y se puso nervioso repentinamente, recordando de golpe todo el sueño.

-Buenos días –saludó la chica. Harry le respondió, pero Ron no pudo. Sentía que no merecía hacerlo. Sentía que nunca más podría ver a la castaña a la cara nunca más en toda la vida –Gracias Ron, yo también espero que hayas podido dormir bien –dijo sarcásticamente la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada. El aludido tragó saliva, levantó la mirada e intentó sonreír. Sentía que Hermione podría meterse en su mente y ver absolutamente todo.

-L-lo sie-e-ento –no pudo evitar tartamudear –H-hola –volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿Ron, estás bien? –preguntaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Ron asintió sin quitar la mirada del plato, como si fuera lo más interesante. Hermione y Harry se voltearon a mirar con interrogantes en los ojos.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien chicos, ahora vamos a empezar a ver la teoría de los encantamientos repulsores, que por cierto, son la contraparte a los encantamientos convocadores, durante estas dos semanas. –Comenzó a explicar el profesor Flitwick -Y después haremos la práctica. Abran su libro en la página… cuatrocientos ochenta, por favor.<p>

Después de abrir el libro, tenían que leer el texto en silencio y sacar ideas principales, pero Ron tenía su mente en otra parte. Hermione, dos bancas adelante, leía totalmente concentrada el texto y anotando en un pedazo de pergamino de vez en cuando. Ron podía ver que Hermione cambiaba la posición de sus piernas cruzadas para no acalambrarse. La túnica abierta podía dejar verlas. Ron sonrió débilmente… Y entonces se reprendió _'Ron, no deberías de estar mirándola… ¡Es tu mejor amiga! ¡Y haz lo que dejó Flitwick!' _

Y la culpabilidad volvió de nuevo.

Ron no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando. Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y todavía se sentía raro con Hermione. Sentía que no era digno de compartir las cosas que compartían con ella, pues seguía teniendo sueños bastantes raros. Sentía que mancillaba a su amiga con esos sueños. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar que un día soñara que él le sacaba la ropa con una expresión bastante cercana al hambre en uno de esos raros trenes subterráneos de los muggles. O que otro día soñara que ambos se besaban con pasión en el sillón de la Madriguera a la vista de toda su familia y Harry. Incluso una vez el sueño era sobre que ambos estaban en un campo de flores muy extenso, recostados con las manos entrelazadas sobre él, y señalando las nubes y sus curiosas formas.

Pero, de alguna u otra manera, aunque no viera a Hermione de la misma forma, todo seguía como antes. Y por cierto, odiaba a Viktor Krum.

**2000**

-Da pidza esdá dedicsiodsa –comentó Ron con la boca llena y una cara de placer.

-No hables con la boca llena, Ronald, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces desde que te conocí –le reprendió con un tono algo severo, pero divertida. Ron tragó el bocado.

-Lo siento, decía que la pizza está deliciosa. Gracias por llevarme a conocerla Hermione, es por esto que te quiero –le respondió el pelirrojo.

-De nada Ron, yo también te quiero sólo porque me regalas cosas y me llevas a buenos lugares –contestó irónicamente la castaña pero con divertimiento. El pelirrojo levantó el envase de Coca Cola en señal de asentimiento.

Estaban en el corazón del Londres nocturno, en una pequeña pero acogedora y atiborrada pizzería, era uno de esos pocos momentos en que podían estar juntos y salir, pues los estudios para auror de Ron y la ascendente carrera de Hermione en Leyes les dejaban poco tiempo.

Ambos terminaron, pagaron y salieron de la pizzería. Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Hermione puso una mano en la espalda del pelirrojo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro. Hacía mucho frío, pues ya eran los últimos días del otoño.

Entraron a un callejón y se desaparecieron, para aparecer en el suburbio donde vivía Hermione con sus papás. Llegaron a la casa y se detuvieron en la entrada.

-Bueno Ron, se acabó por hoy. Y recuerda que hay más ingredientes para una pizza que solamente salami –Ron sonrió, se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de ella y luego la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que me lleves –los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron un instante como si fuera un niño pequeño ávido de dulces. Hermione sonrió aun más. Ese chico tan idiota, podía desarmarla con una simple mirada azul. Él volvió a besarla. Había algo esta vez, que no podía detenerlos. La castaña estaba perdiendo la razón, y prueba de ello fue cuando empujó al pelirrojo (a _su_ pelirrojo) contra la puerta de madera. Ron se separó.

-Despacio, Hermione, no querrás que me lastime la espalda ¿Eh? –rió estúpidamente.

-Cierra la boca –le contestó Hermione y recomenzaron el beso. Ron la atrajo más hacia sí. Hermione llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del chico, enterrándolas en el cabello rojo fuego. Y entonces, Hermione se separó esta vez –No están mis padres –ambos, perdidos en el poder de ese beso tan pasional entraron a la casa. Cerraron la puerta y la chica lo volvió a empujar, al sofá.

-¿En el sofá? –se separó Ron de nuevo, extrañado.

-¿De verdad Ronald? ¿Quieres comenzar a discutir sobre eso? –le contestó la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras se sentaba en él y se acomodaba el cabello. El chico negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Y esa noche, sería descrita en la mente de ambos como una noche única e irrepetible. Única e inolvidable. Pues ambos se convirtieron en unos Monstruos que si bien, ya se habían comido el corazón y la mente del otro… También se comieron su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé por qué, pero el párrafo final, se me hizo un pelín raro. En fin, este capítulo me costó un poco, ya que intenté poner un poco de lime y en otras partes ver como Ron iba sintiendo cosas raras que estaban guardadas muy en fondo por Hermione. Pero espero que les guste. A todos ustedes que me dejan reviews y siguen la historia, muchas gracias, me alegran mucho y dejan que me emocione, que disfrute con cada palabra que escriba en éste fic. De verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus críticas.<strong>

**Y Wow! Pasado mañana ya es el preestreno de la última película... Se siente raro saber que algo con lo que creciste ya va a acabar... Pero chicos, ustedes disfruten la película! :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Monstruo. El Monstruo de la Soledad. Lebewohl! **


	4. Speechless: Monstruo De La Soledad

**Uff Despues de dos semanas ausente, regreso con éste Monstruo. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la canción ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, o nadaría en oro.

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruos<strong>

_I can't believe what you said to me_

_Last night when we were alone_

_You threw your hands up_

_Baby you gave up, you gave up  
><em>

_**(En Español)**_

_No puedo creer lo que me dijiste_

_Anoche cuando estábamos solos_

_Levantaste las manos_

_Baby, te rendiste, te rendiste_

_**Speechless – El Monstruo De La Soledad**_

**1997**

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

-¡Mis padres están _muertos_! –Harry bramó.

-¡Y los míos podrían ir por el mismo camino! –gritó Ron.

-¡Entonces VETE! –Rugió Harry –Regresa con ellos, pretende que te aliviaste de tu spattergroit y Mami podrá alimentarte y…

Ron hizo ademán de sacar la varita, y Harry también, pero antes de que estuvieran fuera, Hermione levantó la suya y gritó ¡Protego! Una barrera transparente se levantó y ambos fueron forzados a retroceder. Hermione reprimió el impulso de llorar por tercera vez. Algo se había roto no sólo entre Harry y Ron, si no entre los tres.

-Deja el Horcrux –dijo Harry. Ron hizo lo pedido y se giró hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Te quedas, o qué? –Hermione tragó saliva. No podía ser que Ron tuviera intención de irse y aún de llevarla consigo.

-Yo… -se lo había prometido a Harry, y estaría con él hasta el final, costase lo que costase. –Si… si, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry, dijimos que lo ayudaríamos…

-Lo entiendo. Lo escoges a él. –Hermione sintió como si algo la hubiera golpeado fuertemente en el estómago. No podía estar sucediendo. No.

-Ron, no, por favor –Ron se dio media vuelta, y ante la mirada dolida y llena de odio de Harry, y la de ella misma, salió de la tienda. –regresa, ¡Regresa!

Trató de salir, pero el escudo se lo impidió, y en cuanto lo quitó, salió disparada. Ron se acercaba ya al borde de la protección. Hermione corrió y gritó su nombre varias veces con todas sus fuerzas. Pero fue inútil.

Ron se había ido.

Hermione miró fijamente el punto donde Ron se desapareció. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? Ese no era el Ron que conocía. _Tuvo la esperanza de que de un momento a otro regresaría, arrepentido, y bajo la lluvia, esperó, mirando aún el punto.

Sabía que Ron pronto se arrepentiría de todas las cosas horribles que dijo y que regresaría. _Por favor, Ron…_

Y bajo la fría lluvia esperó. Y esperó, y esperó. Y al final, tuvo la certeza de que Ron se había ido definitivamente, de que la había dejado sola. Y nada le había dolido tanto.

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió un poco los ojos. Y pronto vio el motivo por el que despertó, un rayo intenso de sol se metió por la entrada de la tienda.<p>

Y de golpe vinieron a su mente los sucesos del día de ayer.

Volteó lentamente a la litera de Ron, deseando que todo fuera sólo una pesadilla.

Pero cuando vio que la litera estaba vacía, supo que realmente todo era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla _real._

Reprimió el impulso de llorar y se dirigió a la cocineta a preparar un poco de té.

No podía realmente creer que Ron se hubiera ido, y más aún, que no hubiera regresado. El Ron que ella conocía podría haberse ido, pero enseguida habría regresado. Recordó cuando los tres estaban juntos, hablando, jugando ajedrez, planeando como salvar el día.

Hermione notó al pasar del día y de los demás, que Harry no parecía el mismo tampoco. Era mucho más silencioso, pues solo hablaba de lo básico. Y también parecía medio ido, siempre mirando a un punto con la mirada perdida.

Y Hermione nunca se había sentido tan sola. Totalmente sola. Ni siquiera en tercer curso, pues tenía a Ginny, tenía a sus padres. Pero no había manera de contactar a Ginny, y sus papás estaban en Australia, con la memoria perdida.

Sin quererlo, derramó una lágrima.

Día con día, sol con sol, ambos se transportaban de un lugar a otro, de manera cada vez más frecuente, pues ambos notaban que cuando los días estaban por terminar, oían pasos y susurros. Incluso una vez sintieron que los llamaban por sus nombres.

Hermione tuvo el (loco, se dijo) pensamiento de que era Ron quien hacía todo eso. _Pero es imposible. _Ron nunca podría encontrarlos. Debía de ser alguien con prodigiosas habilidades oscuras para rastrearlos. Y por eso, con la esperanza de perder a quien quiera que fuese, se mudaban cada vez más. Pero siempre, al final del día, volvían a oír los mismos ruidos.

Terminaron de acomodar todo en su lugar, y se dispusieron a descansar. Hermione había adquirido el hábito de encender la radio, pues así sentía que llenaba un poco toda esa soledad.

Empezó a leer 'El Mago y el Caldero Saltarín'. Le encantaba ese cuento.

Y entonces empezó a sonar una melodía entre melancólica y alegre. 'O Children'.

Harry se levantó y le tendió una mano. Ella la miró extrañada. Harry sonrió. Hermione la tomó y se levantó.

Torpemente, Harry tomó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí. Y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía. Hermione recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Y se permitió sentir, dejar salir sus sentimientos. Comenzó a sollozar. Harry la estrechó más.

Ambos se acostumbraron a la melodía y se movieron con más sutileza. Harry la llevaba suavemente. Y cuando se dieron los últimos acordes, ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

-Lo extraño –dijo Hermione, sollozando aún.

-Yo también. Mucho –la voz de Harry sonaba extrañamente estrangulada y quebrada, como si reprimiera unos intensos deseos de llorar. Hermione volvió a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de él, y éste la abrazó.

-Estamos solos –dijo la castaña, mirando al suelo.

-Lo sé… Pero nos tenemos –Harry la miró –siento no haber estado ahí para ti en estos días… Yo…

-Yo también lo siento Harry… Pero ahora, nos tenemos ¿No? –Harry le sonrió débilmente.

-Va a regresar. No sé cómo, pero lo siento.

Hermione lo miró.

-Yo también, Harry, yo también siento que regresará… Y ya no estaremos solos.

Y ambos, se permitieron no vigilar por esta noche, abrazando al hermano que nunca tuvieron. Con la certeza de que siempre se tendrían.

De que nunca iban a tener soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno. Ahí está. Personalmente me gustó mucho. Adoro demasiado la relación de hermanos que tienen Harry y Hermione, ¡es tan linda! Me encantan esos pequeños momentos de amistadhermandad que hay en los libros sobre ellos. Y aparte, quería reflejar un poco, la soledad que sintió Hermione cuando Ron los abandonó.**

**Bueno, sin más, me despido, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente monstruo! El Monstruo de la Muerte.**

**Au Revoir!**


	5. Dance In The Dark: Monstruo De La Muerte

**Sin más, sigamos con el quinto Monstruo, disfrútenlo ****(:**

**Disclaimer: **No soy Jotaká Godling, Ni soy Mother Monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruos<strong>

_You're still in our hearts_

_Never let you fall apart_

_Together we'll Dance In The Dark_

_**(En Español)**_

_Ustedes siguen en nuestros corazones_

_Nunca los olvidaremos_

_Juntos Bailaremos En La Oscuridad_

_**Dance In The Dark – El Monstruo De La Muerte**_

**2010**

Habría silencio total de no ser por las hojas siendo barridas por el aire, provocando leves murmullos.

Cualquiera que pasara por ahí y se quedara el tiempo suficiente podría observar al joven con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina marrón y su cabello meciéndose al viento, mirando fijamente la lápida de mármol.

Inmóvil todo ese rato.

Sumido en recuerdos.

Ya habían pasado tantos años desde que Fred se había ido para no regresar. Y sin embargo, Ron todavía sentía que la nostalgia y la melancolía lo embargaban en los momentos más insospechados.

Todas esas memorias lo asaltaban de manera agobiadora, haciendo imposible no sonreír. Pero en seguida recordaba que ya no había y nunca más habría. Y no podía evitar ponerse taciturno. Así pasaba. Incluso en el pasado aniversario de sus suegros no pudo evitar ése ánimo.

Y siempre se preguntaba ¿Porqué él? Él tenía toda una vida por delante, muchos momentos por vivir, muchas victorias por conquistar. Muchas sonrisas que esbozar.

Era injusto. Pero nada en la guerra era lo contrario.

Y otra vez, una lágrima se escapó. Y otra. Y otra. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Se arrodilló junto a la lápida, puso los brazos en ella, y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Ligeros espasmos lo recorrían. Un recuerdo sucedía a otro recuerdo. Las bromas inocentes de la infancia. Las burlas. Un oso convirtiéndose en una araña. Los gritos de mamá. Escobas y bates. El Ford Anglia volador. Más gritos de mamá. Sonrisas. Sortilegios Weasley. La carrilla con Lavender, y después con Hermione. La boda de Bill. Las navidades. Los fuegos artificiales y el pantano contra Umbridge. El ejército de Dumbledore. El mundial.

Después de todo, lo comprendía, no era malicia, simplemente Fred estaba siendo un _hermano mayor_.

Una mano se posó sobre su espalda encorvada.

-Lo extraño –dijo.

-Lo sé –le respondió Hermione. – yo también…

Ron se incorporó.

-Hermione, gracias. –la aludida lo miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada –sin ti, no sé qué haría. Has estado ahí para mí desde que nos conocimos. Aún cuando discutíamos, nunca dejaste de preocuparte por mí. Me has apoyado demasiado desde que… él se fue.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ron… no, gracias a ti. Me has demostrado un millón de cosas que en los libros no se aprenden.

Ron la miró a los ojos y apoyo su frente en la de ella, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Él se burlaría si me viera llorar sobre su tumba, ¿eh?

-Ron, no digas eso… -comenzó Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió.

-Es la verdad. El no querría que lloráramos sobre él. Él querría que continuemos con nuestras vidas, siempre y cuando sigamos comprando artículos de Sortilegios Weasley. –Hermione se separó, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego rió con él.

-Eres un patán. –le dio un golpecito en el pecho con el dedo índice.

-Pero así me quieres. –le contestó y volvieron a reír.

Y entonces llegaron dos niños pelirrojos tomados de la mano. La mayor guiaba al pequeño. Y ambos tomaron a su papá de la gabardina y lo jalaron suavemente.

-¿Estás bien, papi? –le preguntó Rose con preocupación. Al verlos, Ron sonrió y se secó las lágrimas rezagadas con el dorso de su mano.

-Así es –levantó a Hugo con un brazo, y con el otro tomó la mano de Rose. Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura

-¿Podemos id a las hambudesas? –preguntó el niño.

-Claro, mis campeones.

Juntos se encaminaron a la verja, donde en cuya entrada estaba estacionado el reluciente Jetta de Hermione.

Rió nuevamente. Ya se imaginaba los socarrones y alegres comentarios de Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Después de como tres siglos lejos de Fanfiction, regresé. En serio me deslindé totalmente por tanto tiempo: dejé de dejar (valga la redundancia) Reviews, de actualizar mis historias, e incluso de seguir leyendo mis historias favoritas; todo de lo cual me arrepiento. Pero lo bueno es eso, que regresé.<strong>

**Con respecto al capítulo, y más específicamente la canción (que es mi favorita de Lady GaGa, por cierto), ésta tiene dos significados. Podría ser sobre la autoestima, o sobre la muerte (de ambos temas trata). Pero me decanté por la muerte, quería explorar un poco como se sentiría Ron con respecto a Fred.**

**En fin, ¡Nos seguimos leyendo, espero!**

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Telephone: Monstruo Del Compromiso

**¡Buenas! Aquí les dejo el siguiente Monstruo. ¡Disfrútenlo! :)**

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueño de la franquicia de Harry Potter, ni de la de Lady GaGa.

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruos<strong>

_Just a second, it's my favorite song they gonna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You shoulda made some plans with me, you knew I was free_

_And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy_

_**(En Español)**_

_Solo un Segundo, es mi canción favorita la que van a poner_

_Y no puedo textearte con una bebida en mi mano, ¿eh?_

_Debiste hacer algunos planes conmigo, sabias que estaba libre_

_Y ahora no dejarás de llamar, estoy algo ocupado_

_**Telephone – El Monstruo Del Compromiso**_

**2002**

Ginny llegó al Caldero Chorreante muy cansada y se sentó soltando un gruñido al lado de Hermione, que leía "El Profeta" de esa mañana. Ésta sorbió un poco del café.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mientras observaba la foto de uno de los encabezados.

-Pasa que estoy cansada de esto –respondió Ginny, señalando su panza de seis meses –A veces pienso que Harry y yo debimos ser más cuidadosos. ¡Mínimo esperar a casarnos! –se tapó la cara con las dos manos y soltó otro gruñido. Y entonces levantó la cabeza y añadió –Y ahora… ahora… ¡soy una fracasada, y no voy a tener la boda de mis sueños! –Y empezó a llorar.

Hermione rodó los ojos, dejó el café y el periódico, y la abrazó, palmeándole suavemente la espalda.

-No Ginny, no digas eso, estamos hablando de Harry, y Harry te dará la boda del siglo, quieran o no quieran ustedes.

-¡Pero tendremos que criar a éste bebé! ¡No tendremos tiempo ni dinero para casarnos! –siguió llorando Ginny.

-Mira, hasta eso, han ganado dinero muy bien ustedes dos, seguro que la tendrán –Hermione le rebatió mientras volvía a rodar los ojos. Tratar a Ginny embarazada era como pisar en un camino con huevos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía tomarla tan en serio. Se separó de la pelirroja y tomó otro sorbo de café.

Ginny no dijo algo más, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió a una amable camarera para pedirle un té como si nada. Hermione elevó las cejas un poco. Los cambios repentinos de humor de su amiga eran todo un espectáculo. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando la mesera regresó con el té de Ginny y ésta le hizo una pregunta a su amiga que la dejó de piedra.

-¿Y cuando te casarás con Ron? –le preguntó casualmente.

Hermione se atragantó con el sorbo de té y empezó a toser sobre el periódico. Ginny rió.

-¿Y a qué se debe esa pregunta? –preguntó después del ataque de tos y riendo falsamente.

Ginny la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues ya es hora ¿no crees?

Ésta vez fue turno de Hermione de mirarla, incrédulamente. ¿Casarse? ¿Justo cuando estaba teniendo una meteórica ascensión en el Ministerio? ¡JA!

* * *

><p>Esa noche en la Madriguera, pocas horas antes de la cena, Harry y Ron llegaron. Éste último cansado. Su primer año de auror era emocionante, pero al final de la jornada siempre terminaba agotado, sobre todo si había alguna misión. Harry que ya llevaba dos años en la oficina de aurores (Ron iba un año detrás puesto que ayudó a George con Sortilegios Weasley después de la guerra), estaba más acostumbrado al ritmo de la misma, y por lo mismo, venía más despierto.<p>

Ron intentó escabullirse a su pieza para tomarse una siesta, pero desafortunadamente su madre lo descubrió.

-¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! –Molly Weasley había aparecido en el primer descanso de las escaleras con las manos en la cadera. – ¡Te dije que no volverías a quedarte dormido cuando todos están a punto de llegar para la cena!

-Pero mam… -comenzó Ron, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

-¡Nada de peros! Necesito que me ayudes a acomodar la mesa afuera en el jardín porque… -se dirigió a Harry con el tono más tierno y maternal -…Andrómeda vendrá con Teddy. Tú si puedes dormir, querido. Yo subiré a despertarte cuando sea la hora.

-¡Oh no! –Le respondió Harry –Yo le ayudaré a Ron, no estoy cansado –esbozó una sonrisa con los dientes –y no puedo esperar a ver a Teddy, gracias Señora… quiero decir, Molly.

Molly asintió sonriente y pasó por en medio de los chicos. Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero bajó de todos modos detrás de Harry.

Con las varitas hicieron aparecer las mesas y las juntaron, y se pusieron a conjurar lámparas y sillas cuando Ginny y Hermione salieron de la casa.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? –preguntó Harry, acercando las sillas a la mesa.

-Ahorita –le contestó Ginny, dándole un beso en la mejilla –sólo salimos a ayudarles –Y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Ron iba a decirle algo cuando vio la mirada de Hermione.

Al cabo de media hora, la mesa estaba dispuesta y ya estaban todos sentados en ella. La pequeña Victoire, de tres años, parpadeaba coquetamente con sus pestañas de jirafa a todo mundo, cuando soltó un gritito y salió corriendo al edificio.

-¡Teddy!

El niño de cinco años sonrió ampliamente cuando Victoire lo abrazó. George soltó una risita y con voz bastante audible se dirigió a Ron y Hermione.

-Mira, me parece que ellos se casaran antes que ustedes.

Los que estaban cerca estallaron en una carcajada. Ron enrojeció de golpe y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Claro que no! –le respondió ella con una voz que intentaba sonar casual.

-Eso fue precisamente lo que le decía a Hermione en la mañana –atacó Ginny –pero dijo que no, que aún faltaba para eso. Estoy de acuerdo con George.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y contraatacó.

-¡Claro que nos casaremos antes que los niños! Es solo que ahora estamos concentrados en nuestros trabajos y no nos podemos permitir pensar en eso ¿No es así, Ron?

-¿Eh? –El aludido levantó la mirada –Claro, claro.

-Oh, no es eso –dijo Harry con malicia –es que tienen miedo.

En eso llegó la Señora Weasley con los platillos flotando detrás de ella y no pudieron rebatirle. Pero Hermione pensó que Harry tenía un poco de razón. ¿Cómo es que a Hermione, la persona más responsable, pulcra y meticulosa, le daba miedo ese tipo de compromiso? No era miedo, viéndolo bien; simplemente era que estaba muy cómoda en ese nivel de relación con Ron… '_No te mientas', _sonó una vocecita en la cabeza de Hermione, '_realmente tienes miedo. Miedo de que la relación deje de funcionar con tal nivel de compromiso, de que Ron se asuste y se vaya, o de que no le importe realmente y quiera seguir así por la eternidad'._ Tragó saliva.

Por su parte, él también pensaba en eso. Sabía que los otros solo lo hacían por molestarlo, pero lo cierto es que ya le había dado muchas vueltas a ese tema. Pero, realmente ¿Era necesario? Se imaginaba él arrodillándose, pidiéndole matrimonio y Hermione diciendo simplemente sí. Cada que lo hacía, su corazón saltaba, pero… '_no pienses en eso Ron, concéntrate en el platillo que tienes delante', _le dijo su voz interior.

Al día siguiente el tema estaba casi completamente fuera de sus mentes. Pero era como aquella piedrita molesta que debían de sacar para caminar bien.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Hermione se decidió a hablar el tema con Ron en el Caldero Chorreante. Era de noche y los dos habían terminado sus turnos de trabajo, así que podían hablar con calma en el sofá preferido. Hannah se acercó a saludarlos y tomar sus órdenes.<p>

-¿Neville sigue en Hogwarts, Hannah? –le preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando Hannah regresó con sus órdenes.

-Así es, pero me parece que ya vendrá en cuestión de media hora, aparentemente hubo un altercado entre dos alumnos por un partido de Quidditch que afectó los invernaderos, y pues obviamente tuvo que quedarse.

-Urgh, no sé porqué se toman tan en serio el Quidditch –dijo Hermione, echando azúcar en su cappuccino.

-Hermione –comenzó Ron –hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces… -pero Hannah lo interrumpió.

-Debo decir que por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con Hermione. No pueden ir por ahí destruyendo la propiedad del colegio y de terceras personas.

La mencionada le sonrió agradecida, a sabiendas de que Hannah era fan del Quidditch y Ron las miró como si estuvieran locas. Hannah fue a atender a otra mesa y Hermione se acercó un poco a Ron.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Ron escupió el café que tenía en la boca. Tenía una expresión de terror en la cara.

-¡¿Estás embarazada?

Ésta vez fue el turno de Hermione de mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que, bueno, no quiero tomarlos a ellos tan en serio, pero andaba pensando en lo que nos dijeron el otro día. Quiero decir, Ginny, Harry y George.

Ron dejó el café sobre la mesa. Y Hermione continuó.

-Ron. Tú, eh, realmente, eh, ¿piensas casarte algún día?

Ron la miró con preocupación. Hermione casi nunca usaba los "Eh's".

-¡Claro, Hermione! Es solo que…

La chica lo miraba con atención absoluta. Lo cierto es que Ron, aún después de todos esos años juntos, todavía se sorprendía. Hermione era una chica absolutamente maravillosa. Perfecta en todos los aspectos. Incluso su figura había mejorado con el paso del tiempo, de hecho no faltaban los típicos ex compañeros de Hogwarts que antes la trataban de teta devora libros y ahora trataban de salir con ella en cuanto la veían. No era que Hermione hiciera algo especial, simplemente era pasar de la adolescencia a la juventud. Y luego estaba su inteligencia: Ella era la chica más inteligente que en toda su vida había conocido. Sabía conjurar los hechizos correctos, hacer una poción de manera correcta, tratar una situación correctamente. Y su personalidad. Era tranquila, respetuosa, sincera. Era realmente, la chica más hermosa que en su vida había conocido. ¿Y él? Él era nada comparado con ella. Se merecía a un hombre mucho mejor.

Todo eso se lo explicó de manera balbuceante a ella. Y la incredulidad de ésta iba en aumento.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Ronald? ¿Después de todo éste tiempo?- Ron miraba el café como si fuera lo más interesante -¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

-Lo siento… -respondió el chico con una voz apenas audible.

-¡No, no lo sientas! ¡Ronald! ¿De verdad te sientes tan poca cosa?

Ron volvió a bajar la mirada. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Hermione rodó los ojos. Su miedo no estaba tan mal fundamentado. Ron todavía, después de todo este tiempo, se sentía intimidado por ella. Respiró profundamente.

-Ron… mira, no tienes ni un solo fundamento para eso. Ni uno solo. Y mírame cuando te hablo –El aludido levantó la mirada – ¡Tú tienes tus propios méritos! ¡Has vivido tantas cosas que mucha gente no! Tuviste tu propio lugar en la guerra. ¡Has sido tan valiente! Eres un buen auror. Y bueno, has estado para mí siempre; excepto cuando creíste que Crookshanks mató a Scabbers, y todo eso –Hermione no pensaba a mencionar a Lavender –pero en ese entonces éramos apenas unos niños. ¡Y has madurado! ¡Eres muy guapo! ¿Qué no has visto a las chicas muggles en la calle? Aunque no me guste. Y Ronald, no quiero sonar tan cliché, pero… -se sonrojó. Ron la miró con sorpresa –eres el hombre de mi vida.

Hermione bajó la mirada. La verdad, ellos dos no eran una pareja de las melosas. Tenían sus momentos, pero no se ponían apodos cursis ni se decían cosas azucaradas. No estaba en su naturaleza. Pero, la otra verdad, era que lo amaba. Así de simple.

-Ron. Te amo. Y bienvenido a una relación adulta –Ron estaba anonado, dejó el café a un lado, y la abrazó. La gente los empezó a mirar, pero a él no le importaba. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Yo también te amo Hermione. Eres demasiado perfecta para mí.

-Soy tan perfecta _como_ tú –le corrigió, sonriendo.

-Y con respecto a… lo que dicen ellos.

-Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, no tengo dudas de ti.

En eso llegaron Ginny y Harry.

-Oh, mira ¡pero si los tortolos están aquí! –Harry dijo y Ginny hizo ruidos de beso con los labios. Hermione y Ron se separaron.

-Oh, mira ¡Cállense! –les gritó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Hermione solamente sonrió. Sólo había una cosa, realmente estaban muy cómodos así. Podían esperar un poco más. El compromiso era algo extraño. Y no había necesidad de apurar las cosas. ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí acabó éste Monstruo. Estuvo un poco raro para mí, quiero decir. Telephone es la canción más upbeat y alegre del disco, aparte de que la letra, que es bastante despreocupada, no concuerda mucho con lo que quise expresar; pero pues ya había leído en algún sitio que su significado era el miedo al compromiso y así fue como se me ocurrió la trama desde un principio. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente Monstruo.<strong>


End file.
